legoharrypotteryears17fandomcom-20200213-history
Hagrid
"NEVER insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." — Hagrid threatening Vernon Dursley. Hagrid is the gameskeeper at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Years 1-4 Stone Hagrid is the one responsible for flying baby Harry over to Privet Drive, Surrey. He flies there on his flying motorbike but crashlands into the Dursleys' garden, and jokingly gives McGonagall a wrecked flower which she finds amusing. He then gives the baby Harry to Dumbledore, who puts it on the Dursleys' doorstep. He appears, 11 years later, at Hogwarts' as the gameskeeper. He keeps finding wounded, sick unicorns who have lost most of their blood. When Harry and his friends (and Draco) get detention, they have to go with Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest to find out who, or what, has been draining the unicorns. He appears to be friends with Firenze, and appears after Firenze saves Harry from Lord Voldemort. Chamber Whilst having a picnic in his backyard, Ron's spell at Draco backfires and Ron ends up throwing up slugs. Hermione uses salt from Hagrid's picnic and in the backyard to kill the slugs. When Harry finds Tom Riddle's Diary, he gets sent into a flashback: After Myrtle dies from the monster in the Chamber of Secrets, a mysterious student named Tom Marvolo Riddle discovers that Hogwarts' will be closed if it doesn't stop. Tom confronts Hagrid, and blames him on opening the Chamber of Secrets. With all the evidence pointing to Hagrid (his giant pet Acromantula which escapes), Hagrid's wand is taken away and he is expelled. Back in the future, Harry and Ron go to Hagrid's, but when there's another knock on the door, they hide under the Invisibility Cloak. It turns out to be Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The Minister of Magic arrests Hagrid, accusing him of opening the Chamber of Secrets again. Harry and Ron visit Hagrid's pet Acromantula, Aragog, in the Forbidden Forest and ask him if he was the one who killed Myrtle and petrified Hermione Granger. Aragog denies it and then sends his army of Acromantulas to kill Harry and Ron, but they escape. Hagrid is set free once Tom Riddle's Diary is destroyed and the Basilisk is killed. Prisoner In Harry Potter's third year, Hagrid becomes the Care for Magical Creatures teacher and become very proud of it. He owns a Hippogriff named Buckbeak and it is thought to be awesome at first. However, when Draco Malfoy annoys Buckbeak, the Hippogriff retaliates by attacked Draco. When Buckbeak is sentenced to death, Hagrid becomes very depressed. However, when Buckbeak escapes, Hagrid is delighted. Goblet In the Tri-Wizard saga, Hagrid becomes very attracted to French headmistress of Beauxbatons', Madame Maxine. However, he gets extremely aggitated and jealous when he sees Dumbledore making out with her. He loses all his respect for Dumbledore and becomes determined to go out with Maxine. After he shows Harry the dragons for the First Task, he asks Maxine out on a date, but after the fiery breath of a dragon ruins it, Maxine loses interest in him. In the end, Dumbledore finds out about the date and orders Hagrid to clean the poo that the Beauxbatons' flying horses drop. Years 5-7 Order Prince Hallows ﻿ Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors